


Inselkoller

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich wollte Matze sich eine schöne Zeit auf Ibiza machen. Doch dann kommt der Inselkoller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inselkoller

**Author's Note:**

> Jetzt kommt etwas älteres – einer der One Shots, wegen denen ich diese Sammlung aufgemacht habe. Gibt jetzt (jetzt, wo ich Zugriff auf diese One Shots habe) auch einen Prolog oder so etwas, in dem all die Pärchen aufgelistet sind, die in diesen One Shots vorkommen :D  
> Matze hat am 05.06. Geburtstag. Deshalb kommt heute diese Geschichte :D

**Wortzahl:** 2679  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze, Freundschaft  
 **Entstehungszeit:** 06.06.2013

 

Irgendwie war der Ibiza-Urlaub eine schlechte Idee, findet Matze.

Okay, vielleicht nicht unbedingt Ibiza. Aber dass er alleine gefahren ist.  
Nun ja, es ging nicht anders. Paul ist nach Holland gefahren, um seine Familie zu besuchen und Kevin hat André nach Cuxhaven begleitet.

Anfangs war es ganz lustig, Kevin immer wieder Fotos von Ibiza zu schicken. Aber in Cuxhaven ist es ähnlich warm wie hier, André und er sind häufig am Strand – und Kevin ist nicht alleine.  
Matze ist sich relativ sicher, dass Kevin ihn nicht mit den Fotos von ihm und André aufziehen will. Trotzdem verletzt es ihn, die Bilder des glücklichen Paares zu bekommen.

Er will das auch, verdammt! Er würde auch viel lieber mit Paul am Strand sitzen oder mit Paul das Nachtleben auf Ibiza unsicher machen, als alleine hier herumzuhängen!

Alleine ist es ziemlich langweilig. Vor allem, da er in einer festen Beziehung ist – die Partys verlieren einen Großteil ihres Reizes, wenn er Paul nicht betrügen will. Baden gehen kann er auch nicht, das Wasser ist viel zu kalt.

Was macht er eigentlich hier?

Ach ja, schmollen. Irgendwie.

Paul hat ihn gefragt, ob er ihn nach Holland begleiten will. Er hat abgelehnt.  
Okay, ganz so ist es nicht abgelaufen. Zuerst hat er Paul gefragt, ob er mit ihm nach Ibiza will. Hat ihm von der Insel vorgeschwärmt, hat Hotels herausgesucht, hat Unternehmungen geplant. Irgendwann, nach einigem Herumdrucksen, hat Paul ihm gestanden, dass er zu seiner Familie fahren will – und das alles schon ziemlich fix ist.

Deshalb schmollt er.

Okay, es ist nicht nur Schmollen. Matze hat verdammt viel Schiss davor, Pauls Familie zu begegnen.  
Deshalb hat er auch wahnsinnig viel Respekt vor Kevin, der nicht einmal ein Problem darin gesehen hat, seine Schwiegerleute kennenzulernen

André hat ihm, nachdem er fast eine Woche lang ständig ihre Couch beschlagnahmt hat und über Paul geschimpft hat, angeboten, sie in seine Heimat zu begleiten. Dieses Angebot hat er sofort abgelehnt.

Das ist ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub als Paar. Da würde er doch nur stören. Außerdem würde er sich bescheuert vorkommen, wenn André ihn und Kevin als „Mein Freund und sein bester Freund, der von seinem Freund versetzt wurde“ seiner Familie vorstellen würde.  
Inzwischen ist er an dem Punkt angelangt, dass er sich selbst dafür in den Allerwertesten beißen könnte. Selbst wenn die beiden spontan noch zu zweit irgendwo Urlaub machen – und das haben sie schon grob mit einkalkuliert -, wäre er mitgefahren. Aber jetzt sitzt er auf dieser verdammten Insel fest.

Dass er gerade eine mittelschwere Krise hat, ist wohl an mehreren Faktoren festzumachen.  
Die allgemeine Situation: Er ist alleine, sein Freund ist nicht bei ihm, ihm ist langweilig.  
Der Lagerkoller: Inzwischen kennt er Ibiza quasi wie seine eigene Hosentasche.  
Das Datum: Heute ist der vierte Juni.

Morgen ist sein Geburtstag und er ist alleine.

Er weiß noch nicht, was er tun soll. Irgendwo herum sitzen und sich selbst bemitleiden? Eine ganz ausführliche Jogging- oder Radtour machen, bei der er sich so auspowern kann, dass er nicht mehr an seine momentane Lage denken muss?  
Oder soll er das tun, was er am liebsten macht? Hat er sich doch eigentlich an seinem Ehrentag verdient.

Er hat Bock auf Sex. Aber er kann keinen Sex haben, weil er Paul nicht betrügen will.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich das mal anders überlegen. Wenn sein ach so geliebter Freund nicht mal an seinem Geburtstag Zeit für ihn hat...

Matze schält sich aus seinem Bett – jetzt liegt er schon vor lauter Frust nachmittags im Bett – und überprüft im Spiegel sein Aussehen. Wirklich Lust darauf, etwas daran zu verändern hat er gerade nicht, also schiebt er seinen Geldbeutel, sein Handy und die Zimmerkarte ein und verlässt den Raum.

Als erstes wird er sich etwas zu essen holen. In der Tapas-Bar ein paar Häuser weiter gibt es einen recht guten Salat, das hat er inzwischen herausgefunden. Danach... Mal schauen, ob er feiern geht und sich ein paar Männer organisiert.

Irgendwie verspürt er keine Freude danach. Es ist eher wie eine unangenehme Pflicht – weil er sich an Paul rächen will.  
Vielleicht zieht er es doch nicht durch.

Je näher er der Eingangshalle kommt, desto lauter werden die Stimmen von dort. An der Rezeption geht es oft rund, außerdem treffen sich viele Leute am Eingang. So entsteht eine permanente Geräuschkulisse.

Und irgendwo zwischen all diesen Stimmen ist eine, die nach André klingt.

Er vermisst die drei. Seine Wut ist da nur vorgeschoben, um seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken. Er ist nicht wirklich böse auf sie, er konzentriert sich nur darauf, böse auf sie zu sein, damit er sie nicht ganz so sehr vermisst.

Als er die Eingangshalle betritt, wird er fast von einer stämmigen Südländerin mit vier Kindern im Schlepptau über den Haufen gerannt. Hätte sie nicht in schnellem Spanisch – oder Portugiesisch? So gut kennt er sich da nicht aus. – auf ihre Kinder eingeredet, hätte er sie angeschnauzt. So bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Überfall wortlos hinzunehmen.

Dann fällt sein Blick auf eins der Sofas, die in der Halle herum stehen und voll besetzt sind. Auf dieser einen Couch sitzt ein großer blonder Mann, der – zumindest von hinten – Kevin ziemlich ähnlich sieht.  
Matze schluckt. Warum kann das nicht wirklich Kevin sein? Warum kann er ihm nicht entgegen kommen, ihn kurz begrüßen und mit ihm Salat essen gehen?  
Warum kann Kevin nicht hier sein?

Der Mann, der neben ihm sitzt, ist ebenfalls blond, allerdings gefärbt. Sein Undercut ist wesentlich dunkler als die längeren Haare.  
Erinnert an André. Auch, dass zwischen ihm und dem großen Blonden kaum Abstand ist...

Okay, Andrés Frisur ist nicht gerade selten und auf der Couch ist nicht besonders viel Platz.

Matze bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die ganzen Urlauber, immer wieder dringen die Wortfetzen an sein Ohr.  
Und wieder ist da die Stimme, die nach André klingt.

Diesmal erledigen sich allerdings seine Hoffnungen. Das André-Stimmdubel spricht spanisch.

„Tus ojos son hermosos. Tu eres hermoso. Te amo.“

Te amo, das hat er verstanden.  
Ich liebe dich.  
Er liebt auch jemanden. Aber dieser Person ist er scheinbar nicht besonders wichtig.

Matze schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Wie waren gleich noch einmal seine Pläne? Salat essen und dann fortgehen? Wird Zeit, dass er das endlich umsetzt.

Doch plötzlich ruft jemand seinen Namen.

Eigentlich kein Grund zur Sorge. So ungewöhnlich ist sein Name nicht – kann gut sein, dass ein Namensvetter hier ist.  
Aber die Person, die ihn gerufen hat, klang wie Paul.

Jetzt wird er wohl paranoid. Jetzt vermisst er seinen Freund und seine Kumpel schon so sehr, dass er Halluzinationen hat.  
Trotzdem dreht er sich in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf gekommen ist. Und wie es der Zufall will, steht dort die Couch mit den beiden, die aussehen wie Kevin und André.

Von vorne sehen sie ihnen auch ähnlich.  
Von vorne sehen sie auch aus wie Kevin und André.  
Und hinter ihnen steht ein etwas kleinerer, dunkelhaariger Mann, der aussieht wie Paul.

Sein Herz schlägt näher, als er sich dem Dreiergespann nähert.

Je näher er kommt, desto sicherer ist er sich: Das sind sie!  
Er weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert oder wütend sein soll.

„Servus, Matze.“

Erst einmal muss er sie begrüßen. Kevin schlägt mit ihm ein und zieht ihn dann kurz an seine breite Brust, André begrüßt ihn ähnlich. Dann steht er vor Paul und sieht ihn an, sieht in seine unfassbar blauen Augen und fühlt sich, als hätte er ein verloren gegangenes Puzzlestück wiedergefunden.  
Ihre Umarmung fällt wesentlich länger aus.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen und Paul ihn anlächelt, muss er eine Frage loswerden.

„Was macht ihr hier?“

Kevin antwortet ihm.

„Unser Kleiner hat doch morgen Geburtstag und da können wir ihn doch nicht ganz alleine auf dieser Insel versauern lassen.“

Er hat das Gefühl, als wüsste Kevin, dass er damit gar nicht so falsch liegt. Also damit, dass er alleine auf dieser Insel versauert ist.

„Und die Familienbesuche?“

Paul legt seinen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn näher an sich. Wieder antwortet Kevin.

„Hatten wir jetzt erst mal genug.“  
„Wo wollt ihr übernachten?“  
„Wir haben gehofft, dass du noch etwas Platz in deinem Zimmer hast.“

Sein geschockter Blick ist wohl ziemlich amüsant, zumindest interpretiert er so Kevins und Andrés Lachen. Paul grinst nur breit.  
So sehr er die drei vermisst hat – besonders groß ist sein Zimmer nicht. Da bringt er sie auf keinen Fall unter, ohne dass es verdammt unbequem wird.

Paul ist so großzügig und löst auf.

„Nur für mich. Kevin und André haben sich schon ein Zimmer gebucht.“  
„Ja, in so 'ner total billigen Absteige. Da quietscht wahrscheinlich sogar das Bett, wenn man... Aber das tun wir doch gerne für dich.“

So, wie André feixt, weiß er nicht so recht, ob er ihm das abnehmen kann. Aber sie scheinen kein Problem mit ihrer Unterkunft zu haben und es ist ihnen allen wohl angenehmer, wenn sie darauf verzichten, sich ein Zimmer zu teilen. Also nimmt er das einfach so hin.  
Er teilt sich ein Zimmer mit Paul...

Matze lehnt seinen Kopf an Pauls. Scheiße, er hat ihm echt gefehlt. Und dass er jetzt hier ist, macht vieles wieder gut.

Paul hält ihn davon ab, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt ergreift er das Wort.

„Und wegen meiner Familie... Die haben mich bald wieder. Wir bleiben ein bisschen hier und dann geht’s nach Holland. Zusammen, ohne Widerrede. Ich will, dass du meine Familie kennenlernst. Und das nächste Mal sage ich dir das auch und plane nicht alles hinter deinem Rücken.“

Wow. Das war viel auf einmal. Doch Zeit, das zu verdauen, bleibt ihm nicht. Kevin beschließt, dass er jetzt etwas unternehmen will.

„Können wir dann mal Pauls Gepäck in dein Zimmer bringen und essen gehen? Ich hab' Hunger – das Essen im Flugzeug war beschissen.“

André hat da etwas mehr Feingefühl. Er rammt Kevin seinen Ellbogen in die Seite, dann wendet er sich ihnen zu.

„Wollt ihr kurz draußen miteinander reden? Wir bringen Pauls Koffer aufs Zimmer und dann treffen wir uns wieder hier, wenn ihr fertig seid.“

Will er das?  
Blöde Frage. Natürlich will er das. Er will nicht länger wütend auf Paul sein müssen.

Also gehen sie nach draußen, in den menschenleeren Hinterhof des Hotels.

„Also, jetzt mal von Anfang an, Paul.“

Paul atmet tief los, dann fängt er an zu erzählen.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre ganz toll, wenn ich dich meinen Eltern vorstellen könnte. Aber ich habe mich nicht getraut, dich dich fragen. Ich habe es immer weiter aufgeschoben und je mehr du mir von Ibiza vorgeschwärmt hast, desto schwerer ist es mir gefallen, mich zu überwinden. Ja, und dann ist es irgendwie in die Hose gegangen. Du bist hierher und ich nach Holland.“

In seinem Hals bildet sich ein Kloß. Es war Paul sichtlich wichtig, ihn seiner Familie zu präsentieren – und er hat es nicht gemerkt und stattdessen nur von der Partyinsel erzählt.

„Ich habe dich vermisst... Aber ich war auch beleidigt. Weil du partout nicht mit mir mit wolltest.“  
„Ging mir auch so. Ich war sauer auf dich, weil du plötzlich mit Holland gekommen bist. Und dann habe ich auch noch Panik gekriegt. Dass du dann darauf beharrt hast, im Extremfall alleine nach Holland zu fahren...“

Matze zuckt mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich weiß, es war wirklich... ungünstig. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir uns ewig angeschmollt.“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Wenn ihr nicht hierher gekommen wärt...“  
„Das hast du Kevin zu verdanken. Er hat mich angefunkt, ob ich denn schon etwas für deinen Geburtstag geplant habe. Klar habe ich das – aber ich war ja sauer auf dich. Außerdem hatte ich Schiss davor, den ersten Schritt zu einer Versöhnung zu machen. Als ich das Kevin gesagt habe, durfte ich mir erst einmal eine Standpauke anhören. Ein paar Stunden später hat er sich wieder gemeldet und gesagt, dass wir heute zusammen zu dir fliegen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich echt froh darüber war – ich hätte mich das nicht getraut.“

Jetzt ist Paul derjenige, der mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Ja, so war das.“

Verdammt, eigentlich will er ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen. Aber Paul zeigt echte Reue. Und wenn Paul ihm verzeiht...

Kurz sieht er sich um. Kein Mensch weit und breit, nur eine streunende Katze.

Es fühlt sich gut an, Paul in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn zu küssen. Auch wenn sie den Kuss eher kurz halten.

Dann lehnt Paul seine Stirn gegen Matzes und lächelt ihn an.

“Wieder gut?”  
“Mhh…”

Er hat mehrere Tage geschmollt. Da kann er nicht einfach so einen Schalter umlegen und einen auf Friede - Freude - Eierkuchen machen. Andererseits war er ja auch mit schuld daran, dass alles so gekommen ist und Paul verzeiht ihm auch.  
Und er will nicht mehr, dass das zwischen ihnen steht.

“Okay. Wieder gut.”

Paul drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann nimmt er ihn an der Hand und zieht ihn Richtung Hoteleingang.

“Dann holen wir mal die anderen zwei. Damit dein großer Freund nicht verhungert.”

~*~*~

Matze versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als Paul sich von ihm herunter rollt, sich neben ihn legt und ihn in den Arm nimmt.  
Wow. Welcher Idiot hat gleich noch mal vor ein paar Stunden darüber nachgedacht, Paul zu betrügen? Er hätte niemals einen Mann gefunden, der im Bett auch nur halb so gut ist wie Paul.  
Am liebsten würde er gleich eine dritte - oder vierte? Er hat den Überblick verloren. - Runde anhängen, aber jetzt muss er erst einmal verschnaufen.

“Ich hab’ Schiss davor, deine Familie kennen zu lernen.”

Er hat sich mit Kevin über das Thema unterhalten. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Paul sind sie zu viert essen gegangen, anschließend waren sie joggen. Dabei hat Matze sich mit Kevin etwas zurückfallen lassen und mit ihm über das Thema “Familie des Freundes” geredet.

Bei Kevin gab es da keinerlei Probleme. André hat schon seine Schwester und deren Familie kennen gelernt und ins Herz geschlossen, auch Janina, die Kevin sehr viel bedeutet, und ihr kleiner Sohn scheinen André zu mögen. Deshalb hat er sich keine Sorgen gemacht, als die Fahrt nach Cuxhaven anstand.  
Andrés Familie wusste schon von seiner Neigung, deshalb war es keine große Überraschung für sie, als er seinen Freund mit nach Hause brachte. Und obwohl Kevin anfangs - wie oft bei ihm unbekannten Leuten - etwas zurückhaltend war, haben sie ihn schnell als Andrés Freund und neues Quasi-Familienmitglied aufgenommen.

Bei Paul wird das nicht so einfach sein. Der Großteil seiner Familie weiß nicht, dass er auf Männer steht und denkt, dass er mit Nathalie und der kleinen Mila ein ganz normales Familienleben führt. Dazu noch die unterschiedlichen Sprachen… Paul hat ihm inzwischen schon etwas Holländisch beigebracht, wirklich sattelfest ist er in der Sprache noch nicht. Außerdem besteht sein karger Wortschatz hauptsächlich aus Sätzen, die bei einem Familientreffen eher unangebracht sind.

Pauls Finger streichen sanft über seine Schulter.

“Ich habe auch Schiss davor. Aber ich will ihnen nicht ewig etwas vorspielen - und ich will dich nicht immer verstecken müssen.”

Dann sind seine Sorgen also berechtigt. Na toll, das macht ihm ja noch mehr Angst.

“Lassen wir es einfach auf uns zukommen.”  
“Was anderes bleibt uns ja auch nicht übrig.”

Paul lacht leise, als er sich wieder auf ihn schiebt.

“Jetzt ist erst einmal etwas anderes wichtig.”

Seine Lippen legen sich auf Matzes Schläfen, wandern von dort aus langsam zu seinem Mund.  
Dort angekommen, hebt er kurz den Kopf und wirft einen Blick auf den Nachttisch, dann küsst er ihn.

Ja, Paul hat recht. Das steht jetzt erst mal im Vordergrund.

Es bleibt nur bei dem Kuss. Na ja, “nur” ist vielleicht das falsche Wort - Paul küsst so unglaublich gut und während dem Kuss verliert Matze völlig das Zeitgefühl. Er gibt sich einfach nur noch Paul hin, diesen perfekten Berührungen, diesen perfekten Bewegungen.

So könnte es, wenn es nach Matze ginge, ewig weitergehen. Doch Paul löst sich von ihm und greift nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch legt. Kurz sieht er darauf, dann legt er es mit einem Grinsen wieder weg.

“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.”


End file.
